


Tie Me Down With Your Love

by akari_hyde, elcapitan_rogers, heyfrenchfreudiana, oceanicspirit, romanogersgroup, xo_stardust720



Series: Romanogers Tumblr Tag Fic [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Multiple Authors, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, submissive Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/pseuds/akari_hyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersgroup/pseuds/romanogersgroup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/pseuds/xo_stardust720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, NSFW tag fic</p><p>Detective Steve Rogers comes home from a long day at work to find his lover Natasha waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Down With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Participants include: @akarihyde ([akari_hyde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/pseuds/akari_hyde)), @girlwiththeredpurse ([xo_stardust720](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720)), @elcapitan_rogers ([elcapitan-rogers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers)), [@heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana), and @sassaspazz ([spazzgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl))

 

Steve Rogers had been working on the serial killer case for several months. This one was wicked and tricky. Only until the latest victim who managed to escape had brought them hope and they finally managed to arrest the suspect this afternoon. He let Coulson and Hill to handle the interrogation. Normally this was Natasha’s job because she was the expert but she was on her leave as her left shoulder was badly hurt when they tried to pursue the suspect two weeks ago. He ordered her to stay home until her shoulder was fully healed but Natasha was not happy about his decision and they had a fight.

He had not seen her since then and he missed her terribly. He wanted to see her immediately but he was exhausted. He inserted his keys and entered his apartment. He did not bother to eat anything. He went straight to his bedroom. He was too tired so he failed to notice someone was hiding under his blanket. Just when he switched on the light, Natasha revealed herself and Steve was shocked.

“Hey Detective!” Natasha gave Steve her signature smirk.

“Nat…” Steve was too shocked (and tired) and did not know what to say. He did not expect to see Natasha waiting for him, on his bed, **wearing only her panties**. He needed time to process his excitement in his head. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? I thought my boyfriend would miss me but it seems quite the opposite.” Natasha made a questionable look. They had not seen each other for 2 weeks and this was not the reaction Natasha expected to get. She drew him closer by pulling his suspender and kissed him hard on his lips. Steve was stunned for a second but he soon encircled her in his arms and deepened the kiss. He could feel her warmth beneath his shirt. He could even feel her hardened nipples against his chest. God, he had missed the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair and the smoothness of her skin. Natasha moaned lightly into his lips and he finally released her from his embrace. They both panted heavily.

“I thought you were still angry.” He gently stroked her swollen lips. He then shifted his attention to her shoulder. “How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s almost healed. Like I said, it’s not that serious.” Natasha assured. 

Steve needed a shower before doing anything further with his girl. He picked her up and carried her to the bath tub. Natasha took off her panties and turn on the tap. Steve quickly removed his clothes and joined Natasha. They continued their kiss and Steve lowered his hands and grabbed Natasha’s ass and drew her closer to his groin. Natasha could feel his dick hardened and become bigger between their bellies. She grabbed his dick and kissed the tip lightly and gave it a few strokes before she put it into her mouth. Steve was aroused when he looked down and saw his member moving in and out of Natasha’s lips. He released for the first time when she gave him a deep throat. She then released his dick and stood up, kissing him hard again. He could taste himself in her mouth. Some of his semen dripped down from where their lips were connected.

When she ended the kiss she whispered into his ears. 

“I want you inside me.”

***

He kissed her neck softly in response, loving the fact that he could feel her pulse jump beneath his lips. “Have patience, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Now that you’re here, I’m not going to let you leave.” He pulled back and gave her a devilish grin. “Maybe not ever.”

Thoughts of needing a shower and feeling tired were long forgotten, and Natasha let out a yelp as he suddenly lifted her from the tub and carried her to his bed. Mindful of her injured shoulder, he laid her down gently on the bed, her knees bent and legs hanging over the edge, uncaring that they were both still wet… the droplets of water sliding down their bodies and dampening the sheets. He gazed at her as she laid bare, open and inviting, and he licked his lips in anticipation before moving closer. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he bent over so that he was bracketing her, and her arms went around his neck. He kissed her deeply, pouring the love he felt her for into the kiss, breathing her in.

Natasha moaned as Steve kissed her neck once more, and then his lips began trailing down, peppering kisses all over her skin before finally stopping just before her left breast. Goosebumps littered her skin as his breath ghosted over her, and he continued licking and nibbling at every inch of her he could find. He moved over the swell of her breasts, swirling his tongue over her sensitive nipple and suckled her, letting his teeth scrape against the hardened peak over and over as his hand moved to play with the fullness of her other mound. She arched up in pleasure, wanting more and she let out a sigh as sensations shot through her body, Steve filling a need that she hadn’t had in almost two weeks. “Beautiful,” he whispered huskily, as his lips moved to encircle the bud on her other breast.

He reveled in the whimpers and moans falling from her lips, his erection growing and becoming hard again. Steve fell to his knees as he kissed his way down her flat stomach, and she spread her legs as he settled between them. He started off slow, and teasing… nibbling at the sides of her thighs, loving the way she writhed against his face whenever she thought he was getting closer to her core. Her hands balled into fists, gripping at the sheet tightly, back arching up and then relaxing again as the anticipation began to build up. She began to lose track of time, unable to focus on anything but what her boyfriend was doing to her.

“Steve,” her voice sounded just a tad irritated, and he let out a chuckle. “Stop teasing me, damnit.” She was soaking and her hips slightly thrusted up, no doubt seeking to soothe the ache at her center but was met with nothing. He watched her for a moment before slowly bringing up his hand, and sliding it against her thigh before easing one finger into her heat, slipping in and out, then adding a second one and curling just the right way and causing Natasha to cry out in pleasure.

It wasn’t enough though, he could tell. She moaned loudly when his mouth made contact with her core, his tongue adding a delicious pressure as it darted between her folds, slowly going up and down, flicking at her clit every now and then. He repeated the motions, but when he reached her clit this time, he sucked lightly bringing her closer and closer to oblivion, nibbling on her tender flesh and lapping at the juices that flowed out. He thrust his tongue inside her once more, deep… and sucked hard on the little bundle of nerves, and she cried out his name as she shattered around his two fingers and her pleasure came ripping through her. She came, her searing fluids flowing over his tongue.

 

***

Steve licked up her sweet nectar as much as he could. Her taste was so addicted and making him drunk in lust. He continued to suck on her folds and her overstimulated little bundle of nerves until Nat couldn’t handle it anymore and pushed his head away. Steve smiled at her, lips still shining with her juices. He leaned closed and kissed her, letting Natasha tasted herself.

“I love you…” He whispered against her luscious lips.

“Me too…” She replied. “Can I go back to work tomorrow?”  
Steve abruptly pulled away. “Nat…” He shook his head. “You’re not fully heal.”  
“I’m almost 100%, Steve.”

“No…”

“Then test it out by yourself. Do anything you want with me…on this bed.”  
“I’m not going to take advantage like that.”

“You’re not taking advantage. I’m challenging you. I DARE you, Rogers. I’m stronger than you give me credit.”

With a loud angry grunt, Steve stood up and left Natasha on their bed. He marched toward the closet of their sex toys before walking into their bathroom to retrieve something and once he came back, he showed her with anal plug, magic wand, his suspenders and her panties.

“Get on all four.” He ordered with a stern voice.

His dom voice always sent shiver down her spine and making her wet, arousing her like nothing else could do. Nat complied and got on her knees, placing her hands on the headboard. Steve didn’t miss the way she winced when she put too much weight on her arm.

Steve leaned forward until his mouth was against her ear, draping his huge body on top of her. “Safe word?” He asked.

“Fossils.”

He hummed before pulling away from her again. Then Steve applied a consider amount of lube over her butt hole. His lips kissing its way down her back to sooth her, making her relax her muscle and prepare her for the things to come.

Nat screamed when Steve slowly insert the anal plug into her hole. There was a brief moment of panic and she tried to shriek away but Steve stilled her with his large hand on her hips. Nat tried to slow down her breathing and let Steve continued to filled her hole. He worked it until Nat could feel the exquisite fullness as the plug fully embedded.

Steve moaned at the sight, Natasha on all four presenting to him. The anal plug with red, white, and blue jewelry decorated at the large head. Nat gave it to him for his birthday as a joke but apparently, he could make some good use out of it.

“Keep your hands at the head board.” He ordered. “I don’t want to tie you down.”

“Yes, sir.”

Nat felt the weight of the bed shifted. She turned to look to see Steve stood behind her and in his hand was the suspenders. His cock was rock hard and leaking with precum that making her mouth watered, wanting to lick it, suck his cock, and draining him dry.

“You will get to have some of this once you proved you’re a good girl.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve patted her rounded ass before Natasha screamed as Steve striked the suspenders on her backside. She clenched her ass muscle and it was a wrong move when she got anal plug intact. Her legs was shaking as the exquisite pain and pleasure mixing up inside. Steve tapped at the base of the plug, and it sent an amazing vibration resonating through her body, making Natasha whimpered helplessly. Then came another spanking with a suspender, ending another wave of vibration through her rear passage. Moans were constantly falling from her lips, his name sounded like a prayer and he loved hearing it.

Natasha, on the high of her pleasure and pain, forgetting what he ordered her and moved her hand to fingers herself to relieve some tension at her pussy, leading to Steve growling and smacked the suspenders with a hard strike on her rear before taking her hand back in place.

“What did I tell you to do?” He grunted.

“Not to move my hand.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry won’t do it, pet. You disobeyed me and now I have to punish you.”

Nat whined but Steve didn’t stop. He brought her panties and began to tie her wrist with the headboard using her own undergarment.

“Don’t disobey me again.”

***

This was what he needed. What they both needed, he knew. All that mattered was her, writhing on the bed for him, her mind only focused on her body and what he would let her feel. His thoughts only on giving to her, on her pleasure. Not on the case, not on the crime scenes or the confessions or the hours of working the grime of the city and subsiding on the precinct’s shitty truckstop coffee. On thinking about her and how she’d been hurt, coulda been hurt a whole helluva lot worse, and the ring he’d put on layaway that he thought maybe he’d never be able to give her.

She lay there on their bed, thighs rubbing together and her skin so flushed and he thought maybe he should kneel and propose right then and there, only because she was there and his and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Not then, he knew, and so he stood at the foot of the bed and licked his lips instead.

“Oh babygirl,” he murmured and gently parted her legs, fingertips tickling her knees to the undersides of her calves. “You break all the rules…”

“I can be good,” Natasha purred and he laughed, admiring her sass even when she was bound and at his mercy. He reached for the wand and flicked it on, watching as her eyes widened, as her chest rose and fell in anticipation. He supposed the goal was to have her begging, to punish her for that sass. All he really wanted to do was to wreck her.

“I think you want to be good,” he said calmly, even though his body ached and he was ready to take her. “But rules are rules.”

“Fu…uck….” she whimpered when he touched the head to her clit, and he watched as her ass jumped in the air, flexing around the plug. “Fuck, Steve…”

“Soon,” he laughed. “Patience.”

He said this as his hand found those suspenders, as he looped the elastic round one leg and then the wand, and then the other leg. He didn’t have to tell her not to move, knew that the knots would hold the vibrator in place long enough. Those years as a boy scout were worth something at least.

She was a babbling mess just on the lowest speed but he flipped the switch just because he could anyway before walking to the kitchen where they kept their scotch. He was thirsty and he had had a long damned day, but more than that, he loved knowing she could hear the clink of the ice in the glass, that her senses were on high alert as she waited for him through a constant thrum on her clit that only he could stop.

By the time he returned only minutes later, she was back arched and almost sobbing. It was beautiful.

“Thirsty?” he asked with a smirk and she whimpered. He took a swig and let the alcohol burn down his throat before kneeling by her face. “You okay?”

“Fuck me,” she said almost defiantly, though albeit in a rasp that was barely coherent. He kissed her quick, letting her taste the scotch before standing up, dick in one hand and the glass in another.

“What if I fuck your mouth instead?”

Natasha shivered, riding another wave no doubt from the toy unrelenting and bound to her. “You talk too fucking much, Rogers.”

“Says you,” he grinned, pressing the head of his cock to her pink lips. “Now be a good girl and take care of Daddy.”

 

***

Her pink tongue slipped out and licked the slit of his cock. Steve moaned in delight as the tip was circling around the head. He watched her with lust as she began to take his cock into her mouth.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised as he stroke her hair. “Daddy’s good girl.”

She relished at the praise he gave her. Anything for daddy - she reminded herself. Natasha moaned in disappointment as he removed his cock from her mouth.

“Easy babygirl, fun’s just starting,” he grinned down at her. Gripping her hair he thrust his cock forcefully inside of her, watching as her hands curled as she was tugged at the bonds. “Didn’t you promise to take care of daddy?” She nodded with his cock in her mouth. “Good girls always keep their promises, don’t they?” Again she nodded.

Steve watched her moving back and forth, her tongue licking the underside of his cock. Moaning at his taste as drips of pre-come fell onto her tongue. She wanted more of her daddy’s come in her mouth and knew what to do. Thanks to the wand, Natasha could easily slip out a few moans. This caused the blond to tilt his head and grip her hair even harder.

“God you must miss your daddy’s cock.” He grinned wickedly at her. “My beautiful babygirl. You miss me or my cock?”

Pulling away she answered him, “I miss you daddy.”

“Such a liar. I think you miss my cock more.” He let go of her hair and sat down on the chair. His cock in his hand and began to stroke himself. “Good girls tell the truth.” Getting up he made changed the speed of the wand, causing Natasha to cry out. “Gonna tell daddy the truth or do I need to punish you?”

“I’m sorry daddy,” she cried out, “I do miss you but I also miss your cock as well. Please daddy I didn’t mean to lie.”

“Shh, hush babygirl,” Steve stroked her cheek. “Gonna give you a reward for telling daddy the truth.” He brought his cock back to her mouth allowing the red head to wrap her lips around it.

Natasha moaned happily as she got the taste of him back inside. He watched hungrily as she sucked him, his eyes fell upon the way her ass clenched at the pleasure her body was receiving. He was going to make sure he took good care of his babygirl. Steve got a good grip on her hair and began to fuck her mouth with his cock. Natasha was able to relax her throat as the tip of his cock was hitting the back of her throat. She found herself getting dizzy from both the wand and his musky scent. Steve growled as he looked at her accepting his cock like a champ. The sound of his balls smacking against her chin only made him come. She moaned as she felt his seeds entering her mouth and go down her throat. Pulling away he grinned at the strand of saliva that was connected with his cock and her lips.

“That’s my girl,” he placed a gentle kiss on her head. “You ready for more?”

“Yes daddy.”

Steve crawled onto the bed and laid kisses from the back of her neck all the way down to her spine. The palm of his hand rubbing against the base of the anal plug causing her to move back. Grinning, he would turn the based around causing the anal plug to rotate inside of her ass. He brought his left hand down and his index finger was teasing her labia. Sinking said finger inside of her made the woman before him tug at the bond making the headboard shake.

“Naughty girl,” Steve raised his right hand and smacked her ass. “Too impatient for anything.”

“I-I’m sorry daddy.”

“I think someone needs to learn the meaning of patience,” Steve whispered against her ear and nipped at the flesh. “You don’t get to come unless I tell you too, okay?”

“Yes daddy,” Natasha breathed out.

With a wicked grin Steve began his slow torture. First he would change the speed of the wand. Starting off slow and then change it to the highest while bring it back to the low setting. He watched as she could try to hold off her orgasm. Then he tested her limits again, he continued to what he was doing with the wand, but every time he changed the setting from low to high, on the newest setting he’d pull out the anal plug and thrust it back inside when he went back to low. He relished in the way she tried to fight off her oncoming orgasm. Loved it how she gave him the power over her own body. Natasha could feel the slight touch of his fingers around her pussy.

“What I do next, you can come for daddy because I know you’ve been showing how patient you are babygirl.”

“Thank you daddy,” she breathed out.

Pulling the anal plug till the tip only remained, he slammed back inside of her while thrusting three fingers into her soaking core. Natasha cried out as her fingers dug into the skin of her palms as she came hard. Her body trembling in pleasure as the sensation consumed her.

“Good girl,” Steve cooed into her ear, “you were a very good girl for daddy,” he nuzzled her neck. He took out the anal plug and began to untie her legs and the wand. Placing them both onto the drawer next to the bed. “Drink,” he held out a bottle of Gatorade, helping her take a few sips of the drink to keep her hydrated. “Good girl, such a good girl.” Putting the cap back on Steve headed back to their closet. He dangled the black blindfold in front of her face. “Color?”

“Green.”

“You sure.”

“Yes.” Giving her a small and gentle kiss Steve placed the blindfold over her eyes, taking away five her senses away from her. He placed a gentle kiss on her injured shoulder as he moved behind her.

“Hm which hole should I fuck?” She shivered as she felt the tip of his cock circling her folds and then her stretched anus. “Both look like they need a nice cock to fill them up.” He stroked her back. “Where do you want daddy to fuck you babygirl? You want me to fuck that nice pussy of yours, or you want your nice ass instead?” It thrilled her that Steve was teasing about which hole of hers to fuck. That the blindfold added to the sensation.

“Anywhere will do daddy. I only care about taking care of you daddy.”

Steve chuckled, “Good answer babygirl.” She mewled as he felt the head of his cock rubbing against her folds. “Gonna give you both today, because good girls deserve nice rewards.”

“Thank you daddy.”

Steve straightened himself up and reached for the lube that was in the drawer. He poured a generous amount over his cock allowing it to warm up a bit before spreading it all over his length. Then began to push the head into her tight walls. He groaned at the feel of her clamping down on him, not even halfway and she was already being greedy.

“You need to relax babygirl. You’re gripping on daddy’s cock too much.”

“I’m sorry daddy,” she whimpered.

“S’alright baby.” Feeling her relaxing he was able to seat himself all the way inside.

He had one hand on her good shoulder and the other on her hip as he pulled out leaving the tip inside. With a powerful thrust he slammed hard inside of her, making her jolt up a bit as he buried himself balls deep within her. She moaned at the feel of him moving in and out of her. Steve continued to fuck her nice and hard while whispering words of praise. He could lose himself just being inside of her and wouldn’t give a damn about what went on in the world. Most of all Steve missed her in general as she stayed in her apartment to rest up. Natasha kept tugging at her bonds as her lover would move torturously against her, from slow to rough and the back to slow. She would try to move back against him but his grip on her body made it impossible. Natasha mewled as she felt his hand leaving her hip only to rub against her clit. He was hitting her g-spot with perfect precision. His teeth grazing against her neck as he continued to rut against her.

“D-daddy I’m gonna come.”

Steve growled as he felt her walls tightening around him in a vice grip. “Relax babygirl, don’t come just yet.”

“I-I can’t,” Natasha sobbed out.

“Yes you can baby, daddy knows you can.” He eased off her clit so she could breathe a bit. Steve smiled as she relaxed around him. “That’s a good girl. Good girl, daddy’s gonna fill you up with his come and get you nice and big. Yeah that’s right, daddy’s gonna knock up his babygirl.” He felt her tighten around him from his words. “No babygirl you have to relax remember?” Steve continued his pace as the grip around his cock loosened.

He slowed his pace for a while until she begged him to fuck her harder. Steve grunted with a relentless pace. He growled against her back and his fingers moved back to her clit. Natasha kept tugging against her bonds until she felt herself on the verge of climaxing.

“P-please daddy, I need to come.”

“Come for me babygirl, go ahead.” He fingered her clit hard and she came with a sob. Her juices spilling onto the sheets and on his cock. Steve groaned as he spilled himself in her, her walls being coated with white. “Good girl, such a good girl for daddy. Gonna knock you up, gonna get you nice and swell.” He pulled out slowly and then helped her drink more of the Gatorade. “You ready for more,” he asked while nuzzling her neck.

“Yes daddy. I want more of your cock and come.”

Steve grinned against the crook of her neck. “Such a naughty girl.” He reached for the lube again and poured some around her anus and then some on his cock - still slicked with their juices. “Daddy’s gonna give his babygirl a nice ass fucking.”

“Yes daddy,” she purred.

“Oh fuck,” he cursed as he slowly slip past the ring of muscles. Her ass was a hot tight vice. Steve had to hold her hips as he was entering her. Natasha sighed happily as he was fully seated in her ass. “Babygirl, you’ve got the best ass daddy has ever had the pleasure of being in.”

“Thank you daddy.”

Steve tried to start off with a slow pace but his darling girl wanted it hard and rough. He chuckled, he’d do anything for his babygirl. Natasha cried out as he began to pound her ass, her teeth clenching with each powerful thrust. While too engrossed with her lover fucking her ass, she wailed out as she felt the wand pressed against her clit on a medium setting. He worked her body like an instrument, using different ways to get all sorts of sounds out of her. She would beg and plead each time he slowed down and change the setting onto low.

“Daddy’s so mean,” she whimpered as he stilled his hips.

“Oh babygirl, I’m mean,” he smacked her ass, “you’re the damn tease. Just waiting on my bed with nothing but a pair of panties. Such a naughty little girl, maybe I should just leave you here, tied up with your gaping ass. Naughty girls don’t deserve daddy’s cock or come.”

She whimpered as she felt him pulling out. “N-no, please no daddy. I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

“You promise?”

“I promise daddy.”

“Good girl.” He gave her a hard thrust as he entered her ass again. Steve knew that Natasha wasn’t fond of anal that much, but he always made sure to make it as pleasurable for her. He brought the wand back to her clit and circled around the throbbing organ while the setting was on high.

Natasha’s body was basically vibrating form all the sensation she was receiving. Thanks to the blindfold everything was doubled and found herself lost in pleasure. Steve’s other hand went and cupped her breast, pulling and kneading and pinching the tip. Natasha became a whimpering mess as he moved said hand to her dripping core and slipped his middle finger inside. She gritted her teeth as everything was becoming too much for her. From the wand pressed against her clit, to his hands pumping in and out of her core, and his cock stretching her ass out. Natasha threw her head back and came with a wail as she spilled her juices over their thighs, the wand and on his fingers. Steve quickly turned the wand off and held her hips with both hands as he fucked her even harder. His balls began to tighten and gave out a loud growl as he flooded the inside of her anus with his seeds. This triggered a much smaller climax from the woman underneath him. Natasha’s body felt completely tired and sore.

“Good job babygirl,” Steve kissed her neck, “daddy’s proud of you.”

“Thank you daddy,” she slurred slightly.

Pulling out slowly he watched some of his come spill out of her anus. He took of her blindfolds and untied her from the headboard. Carefully he turned her around so she was on her back.

“You okay?”

Natasha nodded, “I’m fine.” Leaning down he gave her a passionate kiss before scooping her up in his arms, gently he sat her on top of the toilet seat.

He started to prepare the tub again and threw a bath bomb to help ease the soreness in her body. Once that was done, he carried her and carefully got into the tub, easing them both down. Natasha sighed happily as she could feel bath bomb doing it’s work on her muscles, as well as Steve’s strong hands kneading her shoulders.

“How are you feeling?”

Leaning back she gave him a lazy smile, “Wonderful,” she placed a hand on his cheek. “I’m fine okay, I’m alright.”

“I know,” he nuzzled against the palm of her hand. “Sorry for being such a worry wart.”

She chuckled and pecked his cheek. “And yet I still love you for it.” Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed to him. Both enjoying the nice warm bath. Natasha purred as Steve laid butterfly kisses on her healing shoulder.


End file.
